Romeo And Juliet
by Luna Moonshimmer
Summary: “Me too… I love you too,” she said shyly but clearly, and he believed it. He sighed in relief and embraced her tighter. Drew and May.


Romeo and Juliet (Drew and May)

A/N: This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Love Story". I know that 99% of those reading this already knows the song, but I suggest you listen to it while you're reading. It gives the atmosphere of the story more believable that way. But if you don't want to, then I won't force you whatsoever. Some of the dialogues are copied so I'm disclaiming it as the singer's work, not mine. No suing please!

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Pokémon. I only own my brain, imagination and laptop. But if I am able to claim ownership of it someday, I'll make sure Drew and May have a scene that they really did end up together!

The vast sea waves crash over the high rocks. A soft breeze caressed a girl as she watched the sparkles of the water. Her chocolate hair was braided with a few flowers sticking here and there. If a person saw it, they'll think it's a piece of artwork. Her sky-blue eyes were so blue they put the sea to shame, and yet she never took pride of it.

She sighed, her unwavering eyes looked distant yet they aren't looking at anything in particular anymore.

"Skitty…?" She looked down to see her cat, a pink one at that. She scooped it up in her arms and cradled it until it fell asleep.

"If only I am able to do this to him, making his troubles go away," she whispered softly as she gave another sigh.

"Princess! Princess May!" A servant girl called to her, and she looked back giving the girl a questioning gaze. "The guests are here," the girl said. Juliet could only nod and go back to the castle.

8 months ago…

"Oh Princess, you look beautiful!" a seamstress exclaimed after she finished making the final touches of May's dress. She wore a white gown that flowed beneath her feet, the color of a dove's with black and gold outlines. Her chocolate hair swayed behind her back, a lavender pin placed at either side of her head making it neat and clean. Her crown was placed above her head, making it clearer that she's royalty. Her cerulean eyes gave sparkling notes, making everyone in the room smile just by the sight of it.

"Thank you," May said and smiled. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to look past beneath the mask she placed.

"Let's go now Princess, everyone's waiting for you. His Highness and Her Highness are expecting you to choose your Prince so that you may be crowned Queen on your 18th birthday." One of her maids said and she only nodded to. She gave a soft sigh, none had heard but herself, as she went out of the room and into the ball.

Music was heard inside the castle, strong and vibrant yet gentle and peaceful. Every noble family was having a goodtime, and the sons of the right age are all waiting for Princess May. As she made her appearance, everyone was in awe as she looked like an angel sent straight from heaven. Her little brother, Max, smiled at her from where he was sitting, and she gave a smile back.

The King motioned the orchestra to play a music that everyone can dance into and they instantly obeyed, making May's suitors come to her and take her to the dance floor. One made his way through the crowd of guys and immediately took her hand without even giving her a chance to talk.

They glided through the dance floor, as if they were the only ones dancing there. She looked at him and memorized his face. His chartreuse hair was unmistakable and can easily be pointed out if needed. His emerald eyes were mesmerizing that she felt like she was melting into them, and into his arms. He was a head taller than her, so she tilted her head slightly to look fully into his eyes.

"You look wonderful tonight," he said, soft yet clear. She gave a small blush as they continued to dance.

"Thank you, I'm May," she said a little louder, but they were still the only ones to hear her voice.

"I know," he gave a gentle smile, making her lost into his gaze. But she mentally shook her head and looked at him.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" she asked, a bit irritated by this rude guy.

"I'm quite famous, yet you know nothing of me?" he half teased, half asked her. His smile turning into a smirk and she all but pouted angrily.

"Excuse me for not knowing. I'm not even allowed to be outside of the castle's premises nor am I able to hear anything that's happening in my country. I'm going to be a Queen soon and yet I know nothing about my surroundings," she said so confidently that he gave a small chuckle after she finished her speech. "What's so funny about that?"

"Well," he thought about it for a moment before grinning, "your face is cute when you're angry like that, I can't help it. And besides, being innocent with what's happening in the real world is good for you. You won't experience the hardships of anything," he said a bit playfully but it was outweighed by his seriousness. He gave a smirk in the end.

They continued dancing, like they weren't having conversations at all. They were both lost in the arms of the other.

"I won't be able to do anything, if I don't know anything," she gave a sad look; looking away from him for the first time they had danced.

"If you want to know so much, would you like me to teach you then?" he lowered his head, leaned down on her and softly whispered into her ear, "Others are a failure at teaching someone as innocent as you."

"Excuse me?" she gave a half-hearted blush. "I don't even know you, you… stranger." She made small attempt in fighting him off, but she was very irritated at the moment. Her Princess etiquettes seem to be forgotten.

"Drew," he said.

"Huh?" she gave him a confused look.

"You asked my name, right? It's Drew." And he gave another of his smirks.

Before she could even utter a word, the music ceased and everyone went back to their respective seats. May was about to go to where her parents were but she was pulled closer to Drew. She looked at him, only to have him whisper something to her, and he disappeared.

"_Come see me out in the garden at midnight. I'll be waiting."_

He had said, only to have her thinking if she would go or not. But even if she decided not to go, her thoughts would drift back to their dance earlier and she gave a soft sigh, making up her mind.

She left the party without another word and went immediately to the garden, taking only a lantern to light her way there.

Sure enough, she saw him staring at the moonlight, looking so peaceful yet cunning at the same time.

"You came," he said. He gave her a grin, only to turn it into a smirk. "I see you've changed clothes." He pointed out.

It was true, her beautiful white dress was replaced with a more civilized one, though it still made her look like a princess even without the crown in her head. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, making her neck and shoulders clearly visible in his emerald sight.

"You're the one to talk, you've changed your clothes as well,' she pointed out, too, only to have him smirk yet again.

"But I don't see you complaining about it," He flipped his chartreuse hair that was covering his eyes, making her flush red from irritation.

He did change his clothes, too. His black tuxedo (A/N: I just wanna point out that they do have tux back in the days. After all, I'm the author so you can't do anything about it. ) was replaced with a white one, complimenting his hair and eyes. He held in his right hand a single rose that he gave to her.

"Uh… thank you," she said, now red from embarrassment. She didn't even have time to retort and yet she was still drawn to him.

1 month later…

"I have… something to tell you," he looked flustered, from embarrassment she wasn't sure. Then her heart beat began to flutter and she blushed instantly. She didn't even know why she blushed like she did; only that he was going to tell her something.

"Yes?" she inquired, trying to sound normal as possible.

"I… I love you," he gave a full-out blush, but looked into her eyes as if he was sending it out with his mind.

She didn't know what to say, only that her body began to move on their own. She slowly placed her arms around his neck and leaned on his chest. He did the same, encircling his around her waist and pulling her closer as possible. Then he opened his eyes instantly when she said the words he's been waiting for.

"Me too… I love you too," she said shyly but clearly, and he believed it. He sighed in relief and embraced her tighter.

2 months later…

"Stay away from her!" she heard her father's commanding voice. Her tears began to water but she didn't let it flow, only to have her plead down to her knees. Everyone in the room was shocked to see their princess kneel at someone who wasn't even worth it.

"I love him father," she whispered so low that no one might've heard it. And yet her father had heard it loud and clear.

"No." His sentence was clear and the tears now fell from her eyes to the floor. With so much despair, she ran outside the castle, no one having the courage to follow her.

She made her way down the spiraling stairs, but being the klutz she is, she tripped and was falling. May felt strong hands circle her waist, and as she looked up, she saw him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked as he placed her steadily on the ground, never taking his hands back to himself.

"I… I…" the tears fell again, her conscious mind telling her to say something yet she can't seem to get it out of her mouth.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here," he embraced her tightly but gently and she let him. Her cries became sobs and then they were only small hiccups as she calmed down. She looked into his emerald eyes, and searched for any doubts. She smiled when she found none.

"I want to go with you," she hugged him back, encircling her arms around his neck.

He was slightly taken aback by her statement, only to hug her tighter and whisper in her ear, "Wait for me. I'll come back for you."

She didn't say anymore and only nodded. Though she wasn't sure what she had agreed to, but she had faith in him, and that was the hope she held on to.

Present…

It's been 5 months since she last saw him. What he said before was true, that he's very famous, and yet she didn't hear a word about him anymore. She grew more and more tired of waiting for him, wondering if he was really coming to be with her again. The words he left felt so hollow right now that she sighed again.

The banquet was noisy, but not an unpleasant noise. Yet she heard none of it, as she walked aimlessly towards the garden, the place where they confessed to each other. She sat down on one of the benches, waiting yet again for him to come back. A tear escaped her eye and she wiped it instantly, trying to assure herself that he'll definitely come back.

She heard rustles of leaves nearby, and she was ready to scream for help. If worst comes to worst, she'll have to fight back, no matter what it costs her, until—

"It's me," Drew said, coming out of the shadows. His chartreuse hair was unmistakable and his emerald eyes were the same as the first time she saw them.

"Drew!" she exclaimed, hugging him as her tears finally fell down her cheeks. "I… I thought you forgot about me."

"I tried to prove myself to your father," he said as he hugged her back, pulling her very close to him.

"Prove yourself?" she looked up at him, her face tear-streaked but she didn't care. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead gently. She calmed down and her crying stopped.

"I have something for you," he said and let go of her. He kneeled on one knee and pulled out a ring. The band was gold, the center a ruby rose with emerald leaves on both ends. A sapphire stone on the middle of the rose sparkled brilliantly with the light. "Will you marry me?" he had a very genuine and hopeful smile, wanting her to say "yes"

"Drew I… yes! Yes I will marry you!" she hugged him, lowering herself because he was kneeling. "I love you."

"And I love you." He placed the ring on her left ring finger and she smiled.

And they went back to the castle…

END

Okay, I wasn't really sure that it'll end up like this but, oh well… ^.^ I don't know if I'm gonna make a sequel of this, but if enough people reviewed and suggested it, then I'll go ahead! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
